It is common practice to measure the speed of a pitched baseball with a, so called, radar gun. And a variety of devices have been produced which utilize doppler radar to track and determine the speed and direction of movement of various moving objects.
So far as is known, however, none of these devices has been integrated into a system for determining the speed and trajectory of a struck ball within a small space.